


Double meaning

by Keenir



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meeting in a campground, Seriously we've seen that image for many seasons and in more than just GRIMM, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We haven't been able to figure out what it is."<br/>"That," Valentina said, "is because you think it is unique."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double meaning

Valentina Espinosa was sitting beside a little girl, both of whom were sitting with a campfire between themselves and Hank. "It was good of you to come," Valentina said.

"Thanks," Hank said.

"There's a third chair in the back of my truck.  Join us," she invited.

Hank did as she asked.  When he was sitting down, "You taking a vacation, finally?"

"At last," the little girl said.

"Another of my nieces," Valentina introduced.  "Maria."

"Hi, Maria," Hank said.

"Hello, Khersite," Maria said.  "You know about Aunt Valentina, ergo you are a Khersite.  You know a Grimm, which makes you a -"

Valentina cleared her throat.

Maria quieted.

"Um, yeah," Hank said, "a Khersite something-or-other."

"That is, actually, what brings me here, Detective Griffin," Valentina said.

"Hank."

"Hank, I am given to understand you have encountered members of the Uprising, and witnessed the four diagonal lines which is their signature."

"I have," Hank said.  "But is this something that she should be hearing?"

"Our family has been a member of the Uprising for a century now," Valentina said.

"Oh."

"It began as an attempt to strengthen ties, as our communities were weakened by disease, abuse, missionary schools, and many other things.  Over time, others joined us, other communities, other disadvantaged and shrugged-aside groups on the peripheries.  Some groups had more mystical aims, such as to forge ties with La Llorona and others of her ilk.  Others wished to overthrow the Royals overseas or the Oversights of this continent.  Many simply wanted a place to belong, a refuge."

_Captain's probably safe, then - he hates the Royals too._   "Am I being invited to join?" Hank asked.

"You have to ask to join," Maria said, in an 'even i know that' tone.

"I might," Hank said.  "And what's the story with the four lines?  We've tried looking, and we can't find anything in the histories -"

"'We' being yourself and your friends in the know?" Valentina asked.  Hank nodded.  "You haven't found anything because you think it is a unique sign, that it only means Uprising."

"Does it also mean 'Eat at Joe's'?" Hank kidded.

Valentina shook her head, and took a stick and smoothed a patch of ground between her and Hank.  "Imagine my hand covered in my blood."  Setting the stick down, she ran four fingers of one hand across the smoothness.

"Okay -"

"Not done," Maria said.

Valentina then woged that same hand, and ran her claws down the lines made by her fingers, and unwoged as she lifted that hand.  She then used the same stick to smooth it all back over, and tossed the stick into the fire.

"Sort of a duality, then?" Hank asked.

She nodded.  "The aggreved becoming aggressors.  Uprising."

"Well, can't be a bad thing - I've had a run-in with some Royals, and they are definately not nice."

Maria snorted.

"Not just the Royals, Hank," Valentina said.  "Them, the Oversights, the Wesen Council, the Wulfanglorda, and all the rest.  Any group who has held authority over Wesen and other groups, and made enemies of us."

"Okay, okay that makes sense.  I'm assuming the 'other groups' includes nice folks like the Volcanalis?" Hank asked.

Nothing.

_Yeah, makes sense; probably something I'd learn once I'm a member._   "I'd like to help.  May I join?"

"I don't want to endanger you," Valentina said.

"I'm already in the middle of all this - the Royals, rogue Wesen, the other groups, and now the Uprising - so that's kinda -"

"You know Grimms," Valentina said.

"Yeah, Nick," Hank said.

"One of the aims of the a sect within the Uprising is to awaken... an organization composed entirely of Grimms.  We know they will extinguish us, wiping out our enemies and oppressors with us.  I would prefer you to survive," Valentina said.

Maria made a mock-gagging noise.

"You two here long?" Hank asked.

"Vacation," Maria reiterated.

"Well, I got some vacation time due myself, so I could show the two of you around the state if you like."  _Maybe talk some more about this Uprising, and Grimm group... among other things._

"We would like that," Valentina said.  "Thank you, Hank."


End file.
